


Chris' Journal

by erebus450c



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Fetishism, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erebus450c/pseuds/erebus450c
Summary: The journal of an employee with a dilemma on his hands.





	Chris' Journal

09/03/2017  
Entry 1

Hey, journal. It’s me, Chris. Y’know, that socially awkward 24 year old who works at Costco? Yeah, that Chris. Anyway, life has been pretty good to me lately. I’ve been getting my rent paid on time, been going out with friends a lot more, eating… somewhat healthier. But, uh now, i’ve got a dilemma. Y’see, one of my coworkers, Leila, this girl who i’m pretty good friends with, and is honestly pretty cute, is, well, pregnant. Look, i’ve had a small crush on her for awhile now, and, ugh… So like, I have this uh… pregnancy? fetish that i’ve had since I was a young kid, and I like, am kind of freaking out. Cuz, me and Leila are pretty good friends, i’ve had her over a few times for drinks and stuff like that, but I knew she had a boyfriend so I always kept my distance, actually… she probably thinks i’m gay… oh well. Anyways, that's not the point. The point is, is that there's this girl who I like, who has a baby inside her, and her abdomen will grow in a curvaceous fashion, which turns me on. That right there is the problem. Dude, I will not be able to talk to her without getting a massive boner and getting embarrassed for like, 7 months or something. A man such as myself cannot personally live like this. Please, for the love of god, just help me get my frustrations out, journal. Well, gotta go. Seeya.

12/09/17  
Entry 2

Alright, well, so far so, okay. Luckily for me, Leila didn’t start showing until about 2 weeks ago, so at least I know she isn’t gonna be like, the BIGGEST preggo. Oh god I just wrote that down. What a useless pervert I am… Well, point is, i’ve been doing my best to act normal around her in conversations, and she doesn’t seem to suspect anything. So, I guess i’m good. But wow, so far, I think she looks even more pretty than EVER! Her hair is so silky and shiny now, she seems so much more happy and bubbly now, and her breasts have gotten bigger. Always a nice plus ;). …..God i’m disgusting. I really shouldn’t be writing shit like this. I mean, she’s a beautiful young woman who is having a child with another man. Why am I perverting this to my fucked desires? Ugh… I should just stop and let it happen. She seems happy, and that's all that matters. Well, see ya journal. Until, i don’t know, another 3 months?

01/14/18  
Entry 3

Wow. So that just fucking happened I guess. So allow me to recap. It’s December 26th, and i’m just chillin’ in my apartment, taking a breather night from Christmas, y’know? Video games, booze, the works. My nights all planned out, and then I hear a knocking on the door. I’m kinda peeved off, but I reluctantly get up from my comfy position on my couch, to answer the door. As I get closer, I hear crying. Now, i’m getting a little sussy. Who the hell is this? I think to myself. I mean, you can’t blame me. It’s 10:30 at night, on a tuesday, what is going on right now? So I slowly creak open the door, and guess who it is. Yep. Leila. I quickly unlock the door really quickly and let her in. She’s not in the best state right now, as you can imagine. She immediately comes to hug me and cries on my shoulder. I try to calm her down and ask what happened. Finally, after like, 7 minutes of her crying into a pillow onto my couch, she stops crying and finally talks to me. So apparently what happened, was, and i’m paraphrasing because she was blabbering on of course. Kevin, her boyfriend, decided to propose to her at the frozen fountain in the middle of town. Leila, shocked and a little confused refused it calmly because it was too much pressure. Apparently, this pissed Kev the fuck off, and he screamed at her in public, calling her a fat cow, and a useless slut and… shit man. I can’t even remember. Awful stuff though. Basically, they kinda? broke up (i’ll get to that later). And now here she is, crashing at my place because everyone else was either not responding or passed out. But yeah. Not gonna lie, it felt kinda good having her stay at my place. I mean, all she really did was cry and beat herself up about it, and then sleep on my couch but… oh man that sounded insensitive. Anyways, point is, in the morning, I made her some pancakes and hot cocoa, and we had a nice breakfast. She stayed over for a little bit longer, we really just chatted and played Mario Kart on my couch, like we always did, but this time, it felt a little more… meaningful. Anywho, at about 12:30 she got a text from Kev, and it was basically just a big sob story and him apologizing over and over again. What an ass. I mean I get that he probably regrets it, but maybe he shouldn’t have called his pregnant girlfriend a fat cow in the first place. Just a thought. But I digress. Anyway, Leila got kinda depressed after receiving the text again, and she just told me she needed to go. I told her I understood, and she gave me a somber, tender smile. I’ll admit, even in these moments of depression, she still was so cute. Before she left, I gave her a hug, which felt nice, and she left. Wooh, get all that? So anyway, like, after a few weeks, she came back to work, looking a little more sad than usual, and honestly, a little chubbier too (I can only imagine what happened in those weeks she took off) and work proceeded as usual. It’s just, a little less exciting now. Anyway, jesus. That was a huge fucking info dump. I thought this book was for my sexual frustrations, not this sappy shit. God, i’m such an incel. Hey, I mean as long as it’s in this journal it’s okay, right? Welp. I’m going to hell. See ya next time journal.

 

02/15/18  
Entry 4

Well journal, i’m back, and let me tell ya, I am HORNY. And boy, let me tell ya why. So basically, over the last month or so, Kev and Leila broke up. Big surprise. But that's not important. Well, I guess it is, but, not to what i’m saying right now. So, Leila is back to her old self, only like, 40% more pregnant. So that means she’s cute, bubbly, and super cool B). Yeah, I think it’s safe to say I really am having trouble containing myself around her lately, especially in my nethereigons. Also, other features of hers have been growing, like her hips and breasts, and oh wow are they nice. GOD! I am such a fucking creep. Why the hell am I writing this shit? Anyway, a lot of people have been asking what she’s gonna do with the baby. I mean, obviously, it’s not a great symbol of love anymore. She’s said that she wants to give it up for adoption, but she’s not sure yet. I don’t really have an opinion, but god damn, her belly is getting bigger for sure. Something that weirdly turns me on is like, okay so, don’t get mad at me for this but, whenever she burps or like, eats too much. We have the same lunch break, so we usually eat together, and like, I find it kinda cute when she like, eats 4 slices of pizza or something and then like, leans back and pats her belly. She even looks dizzy after doing it sometimes. I really don’t know why, it’s just cute to me. Filling up her little belly like that, packing on the pounds, gaining weight. It’s kinda hot. Hell sometimes I feel like I can see her legitimately getting fatter whenever she eats like that. Also, one time, we were just talking about something, and she let out a burp mid sentence, and she got really embarrassed and covered her face and started blushing. God, what a fucking cutie. We’ve also been talking late at night on snap, and thats been fun. Anyway, that's it for this report. In conclusion, pregnant girl continues to be fucking adorable. See ya.

04/10/18  
Entry 5

I feel pretty good right now, i’ll be honest. I’m anxious, but it’s a good anxious. So, this happened like, 2 nights ago, so this is pretty recent. So I was in the store, picking up some groceries like I do, and I was walking to the frozen foods aisle, and I saw Leila there. And, keep in mind that we’ve been growing really close over March, like we talk way more, we are a lot more personal with each other, that stuff. And honestly, on the down low, we’re flirting a little bit. Which is a shocker for me personally, because 6’3 depressed-looking skinny boys I thought were the epitome of unattractiveness, but I guess not apparently. Anyway, I just saw her and I was like, instantly aroused. So, normally, her work uniform is what I see her in all the time, and it’s kinda baggy, so i’ve never seen anything that fits her, but she was wearing this really tight NIИ t-shirt, and these tight jeans, and basically, the shirt didn’t fully fit around her waist, so it like, showed a little bit of a muffin top peekin’ out of that shirt, so that was nice, but like, her belly man, oh god. So, she had her hand on her back because her belly was so heavy, and she also had her hand on her belly, so she looked like, super heavy, even though she was 7 months along. So I walk up to her, a little nervously, and shout like a “What’s up?” or something, and she looks at me, and the biggest smile crosses her face, and she like, gives me this big hug man. I could feel her big belly touch my dick and I got super fucking horny, so I had to back up. Anyway, we were talking for a little bit, and then, I asked her if she’d like to come over or something. And, like, without hesitation she just says, “Sure! Your place?” I was a little bit taken back and I just accepted. So we both finish our shopping, and since she took an Uber to the store, I just drive us both back in my car. Once we’re at my place, we ordered a pizza from Dominos, well, actually, I ordered a personal medium for myself and she ordered like, an x-large, frankenstein pizza, with like, barbeque, and olives, and extra cheese, it was weird. I turn on some Netflix and we watch a few movies just to like see what’s on, chatting as usual, and, it’s getting late, so we’re getting a little tired, and then out of nowhere, Leila just snuggles up to me, and starts to sleep on my shoulder. It was kinda fucking awesome. So, here I am, very aroused, girl who I have wanted to date for 3 years now, sleeping on my shoulder, pregnant. If I had told myself that 2 years ago, I would sock me in the face. And honestly, the biggest turn on was that she was pretty heavy. Like, you’d think that I would be already peak arousal right now, which I was, but the fact that she weighed quite a bit, was really hot. What I did next was just out of pure lust. I lifted her shirt up, and looked at that belly. That wonderful, round, bulging, bloated, rotund belly. It was perfect. I slowly brought my hand to it. She had no stretch marks, whatsoever. It was smooth. Her belly button, which had popped out, was so cute, and touching it made me really aroused. I started slowly rubbing her belly, as I felt every square inch of it, even lightly pinching it in some places. Then, Leila started to wake up. I could feel my heart racing as I quickly lifted my hand from her baby belly. She yawned quietly and looked up at my flustered face. She started to blush herself a little. She tiredly apologized for sleeping on me with her face increasing in redness. I simply gave her a small headshake, and I told her it was no problem. She scooted a little bit away from me as she noticed that her shirt had been lifted. She looked at her belly, and then back at me with a slightly worried look. She was about to say something, when I shot up and looked her in the eyes and said, “Look, Leila, I uh, listen… don’t take this the wrong way, but uhm, well, I just really, uh, think that...you’re like… a-adorable?” Wow, I must’ve sounded really fucking dumb, because she laughed at it. “Y-you like my belly?” Leila said while chuckling. I nervously looked around the room, and scratched the back of my head, stressing my words. “Well, uh, I… Leila… I really like...you.” I somehow managed to say it. Leila laughed a little and said, “I know that. What i’m asking is if you like my belly.” It was… Strange. “H-how did you know?” I meekly said. Leila pointed at the obvious bulge in my shorts, and did her bubbly laugh again. I was so embarrassed, I thought I would die. “God… damn… fetishes… I knew I never should’ve started that journal…” no offense, journal, but yes, I did say that. Leila laughed again. Me, near tears now, just walked away to my room. I blew it. No more chances. I was depressed as hell, I just blocked out everything from reality, so I didn’t hear Leila coming towards me. She grabbed me by the shoulder, turned me around, and brought my droopy head down to her lips. She kissed me for about a minute straight. Ultimate Bliss. Her lips were so plush. Her aroma, i’d never been that close before. It was nirvana. My mind was a daze at that point, so I can’t remember what she said exactly, but I think it was “You have no idea how long i’ve wanted to do that.” That was a joke by the way. I will never forget those words. “Chris, I,” she said. “I think… I think i’m in love with you” she said with an embarrassed smile. I chuckled and said, “haha...Nice” we both laughed, and embraced each other, her belly still touching my you-know-what. She then backed up, and smiled at me, and said smugly, “So. Back to question 1. Do you like my belly?” she sounded playful. I smiled and got close to the bloated up stomach. “It’s perfect,” I said with a smirk on my face. “How could I not?” She put her hands on it and started rubbing around. She chuckled. “I know. It’s a perfect balance of baby, and fat. I make sure to overeat just a little bit, you know. It feels amazing, being full.” I softly touched her belly and started to rub. “It’s so big, like a blimp.” She chuckled and responded in a victorian accent, “Oh, you flatter me!” We both laughed, and then looked at each other longingly. Then, I simply opened my bedroom door, and she walked in, winking at me. I followed, and turned on my light. Leila slowly started to take off her NIИ tee, and then turned around, showing how she took off her tight jeans. Then, something unexpected happened. Her butt. It was… nice. “Wow, i’ve never seen your ass before.” I said as I smirked. She laughed to herself as she finished. “Shut up, dork!” she chuckled. She finally took her socks off, and then lied down on the bed. I walked over, and took my shirt off too, then my shorts. “Chris, do you think you could, oh, lather up my belly?” Leila said as my dick popped out of my shorts. “Of course, would you like something to eat while I do so?” Her eyes lit up. “W-what do you have?” “I have a leftover cheesecake. Never eaten. In my freezer.” She drooled a little, and then meekly asked, “If it’s not too much trouble…” It was not. I’ll be honest, I really wanted her belly to get bigger. I love that woman, but she is also fine tuned to my fetishes, and I want to fill her up like a jelly filled donut. I got the cake, gave her a slice, and then oiled up her big tummy. “Wow, this is smooth” I said as I rubbed my hands all over. “Mmmph hm dphalph” she mumbled, mouth full of cake. “What?” “Wub your dick on itph!” she mumbled, more clearly. I got flustered. “Really? Is that okay, I mean tec-” she cut me off with a sharp “Chris, you deserph disph” she said, again, mouth full of cake. So, I reluctantly pulled out my dick, and rubbed it on her soft, oily belly. It felt amazing. “O-Oh, wow,” I said, in pleasure. I kept rubbing, and she kept eating, and eventually, I came all over her belly. “O-oh jeez, o-oh my, t-that felt a-amazing,” I said in complete bliss. “Nyse, huph?” Leila said, mouth still full of cake. “Oh god, yes” Leila looked at me, and I looked at her, and we both laughed. “So I guess, we’re like a thing now?” I said jokingly. She swallowed the last piece of cake, let out a little burp and said, “I guess so!”  
So yeah. Info dump I know. But, now, we’re living together. I love her, and she loves me. I probably won’t ever write in this journal again, but, y’know that isn’t a bad thing. I did it, my urges. Gone. See ya, journal.

5/20/18  
Entry 6

Well, we’ve been together for about a month now, and everything in my life has really turned around, I would say. Leila and I get along great, and we’ve come out to the other staff that we were dating. Everyone basically already knew, so I mean, it wasn’t that big a deal, but it was nice to say it. Leila’s belly has grown a lot since last time, she’s now only a few weeks away from delivery. As such, she took off some time from work so she could prepare for the baby, and of course I help her as much as I can. Sometimes in the morning, she feels too heavy to get out of bed, so I bring her breakfast in bed and stuff like that. And speaking of food, wow does she eat a lot of it. I feel like I have to go pickup groceries for her almost everyday, but, honestly, I don’t mind. Oh and yeah, she has been puffing up quite a bit. One time, when we were eating dinner together, I heard a loud pop from under the table, and we both stared at each other in surprise. Leila then started to blush and chuckle nervously, as she knew what exactly just happened. Apparently, she had been eating so much that her belly had burst through her jeans. We both laughed at it, as it was so stereotypical, but it had just happened to us. She’s so perfect. We fit together so well, even down to sexual preference. This is what Leila told me one night when we were going to sleep; she really likes her belly, and she wanted to keep gaining weight. She even asked me that after she was done having this baby, if I wanted to have another. I wasn’t really prepared to answer honestly, as this time, it would be our child, so i’m hesitant at the moment. I also asked her that if she got too big, maybe she would consider going on a diet to slim herself down. Luckily, she didn’t oppose this, and told me that she was going to do that whether I liked it or not. Hey, y’know, girls losing weight is also kinda a turn on for me, for some reason, so I wasn’t opposed. Though, if i’m honest, i’m really gonna miss her belly when she inevitably gives birth. Sure, she’ll still have some baby fat left, and her breasts and thighs are gonna stay the same, but her belly is the centerpiece. Every night, she lotioned up her belly so she could ensure no stretch marks, and every night I watched in awe. It was so cute, just that big lump of belly, shining with oil. Sometimes I couldn’t contain myself, and rubbed it just a little bit. Her belly is really big now, and I love it. I love the way that it makes her look so heavy, I love how she has to kinda waddle around because of it, I love it’s perfect, spherical shape, and I love how it’s all mine. She of course, thinks so too, and always wants to show it off to me. Sometimes, we’ll be watching Netflix or something, and she’ll ask me to pause the show, just so she can get up and show off her belly. Usually, these nights end in sex, which is a dream come true, let me tell you. Not only is she good at it, but she knows just how to turn me on. Honestly, having sex with a pregnant woman is a lot more exciting than with normal women. It’s more, messy, I guess would be a word to describe it. But yeah, would recommend. Anyways, that's about it. I’m living a happy life now, and I think part of that has to do with this journal. I think after a few years of dating, i’m gonna propose to Leila, and we’ll be a true family. We’ll have our own kids, we’ll be together, and life couldn’t get any better. But right now, i’m perfectly content. Well, journal. Until next time. Chris out.


End file.
